One of the limitations to achieving high performance in small electronic devices such as portable communication devices is the heating of the device due to power dissipation and the inability to use bulky cooling systems. It is common practice to place several temperature sensors across the device and use them to measure the temperature increase of various device components. However, such temperature sensors will measure an average temperature of their surroundings, thus making it difficult to exactly locate the source of a temperature increase. Thus, in case of the operating temperature of a certain region of the device reaching a predetermined upper limit, several components of the device will have to be shut down in order to prevent damage. This leads to a reduced performance of the device.
There is thus a need to provide a method and a device for providing an accurate and fast temperature measurement of individual electronic components.